


Harry Potter and Living with the Deathly Hallows and Other Things That Would Give Aunt Hermione Headaches

by ColdRingOfWhiteSteel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adulting Done Right, Adventures, Bigger On The Inside, Dinosaurs, Doctor Who References, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, James and Sirius Version 2.0, Killer Robots, Time Shenanigans, Timey-Wimey, Winning at life, for the lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdRingOfWhiteSteel/pseuds/ColdRingOfWhiteSteel
Summary: When you can live forever there is an important question you must ask yourself: will you just live or will you Live? For the record…Harry chooses the latter.MoD!Harry who lives life one adventure at a time, takes a holiday every once in a while – then hits the floor running again.





	Harry Potter and Living with the Deathly Hallows and Other Things That Would Give Aunt Hermione Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Whatsoever.

A great perk with becoming the Master of Death hits around the 100-year mark. Now, while having good job benefits is nice and all Harry won’t be discovering this particular “benefit” until a late-night snack run a few years from now. Whether or not that year was actually the 100th year is actually irrelevant and probably inaccurate but it sounds better than “accidentally realized I could have been doing this since the beginning but didn’t until I noticed I was holding a dinosaur egg instead of a chicken one”. Forge called it a literal case of “fridge brilliance” and showed Harry the trope page when he didn’t get it.

So Harry belatedly discovered that he can travel through dimensions. Hermione had gotten quite starry-eyed and was talking about blue police boxes for a while. She’d even gotten Harry a mug. Which was quite nice since she had also charmed it to carry _way_ more liquid than it should: sometimes that liquid was alcoholic, but don’t tell Gin.

Harry Potter with dimension-travelling superpowers was either the best or worst idea ever and since being Master of Death didn’t come with a user’s manual or even a contract with tiny print who could blame Harry for not knowing this? Then again, “things Harry Potter doesn’t know about himself” could probably fill several books.

Speaking of superpowers – because transitions – Superheroes. Oh, and this was also a _thing_ : Humans vs. “Mutants”. Some No-Maj had decided that it would make a great comic book series since it paralleled what was happening in the real world what with muggles discovering wizard-kind and all. But let’s ignore that political mess for now because Charlie was waving her chubby little arms towards Iron Man. Iron. Man. Who was alternately scribbling madly with a sharpie onto various surfaces and taking pictures with fans.

Harry had half a heart to tell Victoire that that wasn’t the actual actor, but Charlie’s English comprehension was improving and Victoire probably didn’t want her daughter to burst into tears in such a crowded place. Charlie _loved_ “The Avengers”. The look-alike was posing as one of the main characters from the first A-list movie to be co-directed by a wizard and a muggle – pardon, “person with magic” and “person without magic”. Ugh.

Give it a few years, the kids will come up with a better inclusive term.

Looking at how happy Charlie was with just an imposter Harry (being a responsible godfather) really had no choice once he got his new job benefits a few years later whilst running away from a pack of velociraptors.

 

 

                                                                  _Just when I think I have learned the way to live, life changes. - Hugh Prather_

 

 

“This was a _horrible_ idea, Harry,” Hermione yelled as they ducked behind a building.

“Maman! Maman! Izzat really Capitaine Am-“

“Pas maintenant, Charlie! Attention - !”

“This. Is. So. EPIC!!”

“Shut up, Siri!”

“Make me, Reindeer Games!”

“Kids! Kids! Get over here! Now! Albus, did you see-?”

“Got ‘em!”

“Oh thank Merlin! Katie! Where’s Forge?!”

“…I thought he was with you?!”

  “Unca Pwongs, Unca Pwongs! Daddy is fighting da big monsters wid Hawkeye!”

  “…”

  “…”

  “George Weasley, get your bloody arse back over here _NOW!!!_ ”

 “Aunt Hermes! Language!”

 “Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermes said a bad language word!”

“Hey, I got that reference,” declared Ron snickering as he and the other adults maintained a _Protego Maxima_ around their group.

“We’re just gonna make as many references as we can, aren’t we?” asked Sirius to his older cousin.

“Yep,” replied James, popping the “p” as he got his wand out, “underaged magic isn’t a _thing_ over here right?”

“Probably not, we’ll blame Uncle Prongs if it is,” replied Siri as he took out his wand as well. The two boys shared a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Mischief Managed.


End file.
